


Flowers and Sickness

by moriyuki (tsuki_mori)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, hanahaki syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki_mori/pseuds/moriyuki
Summary: a poem that tells the story of a guy with hanahaki syndrome





	

He never thought of it much; 

It started with a hoarse throat.

_ Nothing big _ , he told himself,

_ It’ll go away soon enough. _

 

It grew into mild coughing,

Like how his crush grew into love.

Growing from a small seedling,

To an almost- budding flower.

 

On the second week, petals fell.

He laughed bitterly, knowing,

Knowing all too well

Why this was happening.

 

He kept it a secret, hidden,

In a state of constant denial.

_ It’s just a hallucination, right? _

_ I’ll be fine; I’m not in love at all. _

 

It worsened into more fits,

Over another two weeks.

_ It hurts, but I’ll be fine. _

The words repeated in his head like a mantra.

 

The petals were changing

Constantly, from pink camellias

To primroses and white hyacinths.

_ It’ll go away, right? Please go away soon. _

 

Blood began accompanying

The petals that fell from his mouth.

Another few months after blood,

All denial was erased.

 

They moved away.

The day afterwards, he coughed

A full flower, with part of its stem.

He sighed, and coughed some more.

 

His friends found out. 

He was forced to see a doctor. 

_ Removal of the roots inside? _

He shook his head.  _ No _ .

 

Leaves came out a year after

The doctor advised removal.

More blood fell after he found

Them in a relationship.

 

His family found out

After they found his room full

Of the petals and flowers

That plagued him.

 

The flowers he coughed

Gradually stabilized into red roses.

One head per cough,

All in full bloom.

 

They never found out;

He only distanced herself from them.

_ They don’t have to know at all. _

_ They don’t talk to me anymore anyways. _

 

What if he had confessed?

Would he have had a happy end?

He thought to himself,

_ Ahh, I’m so pathetic _ .

 

It was only at his funeral,

That they found out.

All that was left on his grave

Was a single red rose.

 

_ If only I wasn’t such a coward _

_ If only I wasn’t so afraid _

_ If only I told them _

_ Then maybe… _

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda want to translate this into other languages... but i dont have time...


End file.
